Lustful Love
by ClanBloodlust
Summary: Johnny gets a view into what love really is. Chuckles. Will love bring him joy, or end his pained existence? Rated for yaoi, language and disturbing views...


Well after a long, long while, I'm writing about my favorite comic, so Nazi, S.W., **DON'T KILL ME! I LOVE JOHNNY! And it's thanks to you that I'm so in love with JTHM, so take it as an honor! **_Please?_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **JTHM **or any of it's characters, So don't sick Nny on me with a Machete...

**Lustful Love**

_By: Demento_

Johnnystared out into the hallway, were the terrified screams of his victims joined in a beautiful

chorus, like the screams of the damned. The sound almost brought a tear to his eye. In the opposite

corner a man moaned. This man looked as if he were just seventeen, with a mass of tangled black hair,

and large, brilliant blue eyes. He weakly struggled against his bonds, but to no avail. "So your awake,"

Johnny said with a twisted grin, "I was afraid you _wouldn't_ wake up at all."

"Where am... I?" the man said weakly.

Johnny laughed, "That question is one of the most frequently asked here, and is always followed by

'Why am I here?', shortly followed by 'WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?'" He said, screaming the

last part, with obvious glee. "So," Johnny continued, "I will answer all of those questions, so as not to

hear your painful pleas before the fun begins."

"You are at house 777 and are currently stationed in one of the many lower levels," Johnny stated,

"You are here because mankind is a blemish that needs to be _cleaned_," He continued, "As for what you

did... Well you may not remember, few ever do, but I saw you at CD Cesspool." His grin faded, "I was

browsing through the Classical section, looking for some of Mofart's greatest hits, when I saw you

dancing to some sick-ass music by some punk band." Johnny's grin returned, but without it's usual

gusto, "You looked _so_ happy, I couldn't stand to see you _so_ happy. It made me _so_ sick." Johnny cocked

his head at an angle. The man stared blankly ahead. "You see," Johnny started, "_happiness_ is relative."

His head snapped back into it's original position. "What makes someone happy, can make another

someone disgusted to the point of homicide." Johnny turned his back to the man. "Especially when happiness is what one would call _twisted." _The manlooked at Johnny. "So am I to understand, your

going to kill me over some little wrong I unknowingly made in front of you?" Johnny smiled, "Yes I

suppose so. You know, you seem a little relaxed considering your current situation." The man smiled

sadly "Ah, but you see, I've longed for death for ages. I've tried to take my life on several occasions,

but either survived, or was to cowardly to finish it. You see, I listen to MSI to help me forget my...

_problems._ It's the only time feel happy." Johnny sighed and picked a machete from the wall, "You

suffer from some of the same problems I do,"

"You may find this twisted, but killing is about the only time I feel happy."

"So your happiness is found by taking the life of another?"

"Yes, and no. Although I take pleasure in killing, you have no idea the remorse it brings later. Do you

find that twisted?"

"If I did I would calmly break these chains, gut you, and force feed you your digestive track."

Johnny fell on his back laughing. The man joined in shortly later and stopped before Johnny did.

Johnny stood back up, "What is it about you that makes me feel this way? Few people have made me

feel like this and both I regret, day after day, what I did to them."

"Maybe it's understanding. It's possible these... people understood you and loved you, even though you

killed them."

Oh, one of them isn't dead, she's alive and constantly avoids me. Your connection is a mixture of those

two, a mixture of the two people who showed me kindness like no other, almost like... L-lu-l..."

"Love?" asked the man.

Johnny shuddered, "One such as I does not deserve love."

"On the contrary, everyone deserves love, even the most despicable person in the world. It's one of

those good attributes of man that you and I seem to have forgotten."

"LOVE CAN BE EXPLAINED AS A BYPRODUCT OF LUST! THERE IS NO LOVE IN THIS

WORLD, ONLY LUST! LOVE IS A MAN'S _POLITE_ EXPLAINATION FOR LUST!" Johnny roared.

"Then let it be lust! For we are only man if we can feel love, If love is indeed lust, then there is no man!

Only monsters reacting to chemical imbalances in their overly small brains! Kill man, but do not kill

love!" The man roared back.

Johnny stared blankly at the man, "I think I love you."

The man stared back, the gravity of what was said seemed to sink in. "What is your name?" the man

asked.

"Johnny C. but you may most definitely Call me 'Nny'. What is yours?"

"Steve, but you can call me 'Stevie'."

"Well Stevie, welcome to my home. Stay as long as you like"

"Um... Thank you Nny, I think I could stay a while, By the way, do you still intend on killing me?"

"Oh yes, of course. But in the mean time just make yourself at home, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Thank you Nny, Um... could you unchain me?"

"Well if I expect you to wander the house, I guess I must, but I'm going to put you right back on."

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything else."

"Well then shall I show you around?" Said Johnny, offering his hand.

"It would be a pleasure." said Steve taking the hand in his own.

With that Johnny walked down the hallway with Steve in close pursuit.

Yay! Maybe a happily after all, after all! chuckles I don't think so...

Your sickest,

Demento


End file.
